Imensidão Vazia
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Qual é o limite do amor? Qual o limite do suportável? No meio do inferno, entre a última batalha, um kyoto desesperado descobre que de repente o mundo não tem mais nenhum lugar para onde gostaria de ir. Angstyaoideathfic. Radamanthys e Valentine.


**Imensidão Vazia**

**Tributo a Valentine de Harpia**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/deathfic

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia. Menções a Lune de Balron e Sylphid de Basilisco; Ayacos de Garuda e Minos de Griffon.

**Betareader: Akane Mitsuko**

**OneShot**

Valentine, por proteger seu deus você se foi, por estar em guarda constante você foi vencido. Não tive tempo, nenhum, de lhe dizer o quanto eu te amo. Eu estava esperando toda essa loucura terminar. Eu estava esperando que, como você sempre fez, viesse ter comigo para fazer seus relatórios sobre seus domínios. Tão fiel a mim e tão reservado e distante. Nunca discutia minhas ordens embora eu soubesse quando você não as aprovava.

Que me resta fazer agora que meu peito brada por vingança? Eles estão aqui. Os Cavaleiros que vieram resgatar sua deusa estão aqui. Não posso deixar mover um milímetro de minha face agressiva para reagir à sensação de que seu cosmo se esvaiu e de que você não está mais aqui para olhar-me com seu ar superior mesmo quando recebe ordens.

_So where do I sail?_

_Então onde eu velejo agora?_

_A ship losing control_

_Um navio perdendo o controle_

_My cries swallowed up,_

_Minhas lágrimas engolidas,_

_Lost in the raging sea_

_Perdidas no mar furioso_

Quem diria que eu, o grande Kyoto Radamanthys de Wyvern fosse sentir tanta dor assim. Preferiria feridas de batalha, preferiria dores de ossos quebrados ou de cortes profundos. Saberia que iriam cicatrizar e que com algum cuidado eu retornaria a um bom estado físico. Nunca experimentei ferimento como esse. A dor não me deixa respirar direito.

Estou em guarda, esperando pelos movimentos de Kanon de Gêmeos. Ele já destroçou Lune e eu nada pude fazer para proteger meu amigo fiel. O espectro de Balron era como uma criança quando estava perto de mim. Eu sempre tive que aparecer para lhe dar algum apoio e ajuda pois ele, apesar de tão forte, poderoso e leal, por vezes se deixava abater pelos julgamentos tão frios que era obrigado a fazer. Percebi o desespero de Sylphid de Basilisco e nada pude fazer. Eles tinham acabado de se declarar e Lune parecia tão feliz. Não tiveram tempo sequer de ficar juntos pois logo após descobrirem que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, cavaleiros começaram a descer para o meikai. Tiveram mais sorte que nós dois. Ao menos Lune e Sylphid sabiam dos sentimentos um do outro. Você nunca saberá o quanto te amo. Não. Infelizmente agora é o quanto eu te amava... Você se foi Valentine...

_So where has love gone?_

_Então para onde foi o amor?_

_Will I ever reach it?_

_Irei um dia alcançá-lo?_

_The cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_O cabo das tempestades ecoa a dor que eu sinto dentro de mim_

Quantos sentimentos escondemos por trás de nossas faces inexpugnáveis? Quem nos conhece? Vivemos aqui, no submundo, sem luz, sem calor, sem sol nem piedade. Jamais imaginei que poderia querer viver e eu quis. Quando vi seus olhos brilharem em direção aos meus quando perguntei se você tinha alguém.

Lembro-me de seu ar corado e de sua voz pausada ao perguntar por que eu queria saber. Lembro-me de ter dado com os ombros e nem um meio sorriso sequer eu lhe dei. Como fui tolo. Devia tê-lo pego em meus braços e o beijado com a fúria do meu amor de Kyoto. Jamais amei ninguém. Nunca fui de ninguém ou tive alguém para mim. Nunca em toda minha jornada árdua de Juiz do Inferno eu quis tanto alguém. Agora não temos mais tempo.

_You'll never notice_

_Você nunca observará_

_The colour of sin_

_A cor do pecado_

_Just as the storm clouds close in_

_Do mesmo modo que as nuvens da tempestades fecham o céu_

_It's dark_

_É escuro_

Não posso chorar. Nem sequer tive a chance de saber se você corresponderia. Não pude sequer perguntar se já amara alguém. Por que Valentine? Por que teve que ser assim? Ayacos e Minos estavam comigo e nada demonstraram mas vi o brilho de ódio no olhar de Minos. Ele gostava de Lune. Somos Kyotos, somos frios e não sentimos nada, não é mesmo?

Mas eu sentia. Sinto. Sentia amor. Sinto dor. Ikki de Fênix foi atirado por todos os lados por Ayacos e não morreu. O que fizeram a você meu Valentine? Será que tiveram piedade e lhe deram uma morte rápida? Não quero pensar nisso. Mas eu sinto... Seu cosmo poderoso não está mais aqui. Não verei mais seus cabelos avermelhados revoando ao vento gelado do Cocytos. Não poderei mirar seus orbes verdes brilhando a cada nova tarefa realizada. Lidar com espíritos impuros não é fácil mas você sabia fazê-lo.

Fomos designados a essa vida sem maiores opções. Já tivemos uma vida humana em algum lugar perdido. Não lembro de muita coisa. Minhas melhores lembranças são de nós dois conversando sobre qualquer coisa e indo e vindo pelos caminhos tortuosos e torturantes do Meikai. Como alguém acreditaria que o amor poderia existir aqui neste inferno sem esperança?

_Here in the shadows_

_Aqui nas sombras_

_I am pursued_

_Eu sou perseguido_

_Until the ends of the earth_

_Até os confins da terra_

_Embraced_

_Aprisionado_

Ikki desapareceu de nossas vistas. Ele acaba de matar Ayacos. Não sei onde ele foi. Minos se retirou. Eu posso sentir que ele está em vigília. Eu posso quase ver que ele está sofrendo. Ayacos não era apenas mais um kyoto para Minos. Ah, nós somos tão humanos por vezes. Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza. Minos está sofrendo tanto que eu poderia usar a dor dele como tortura em uma ou outra alma. Ele sequer piscou. Foi cumprir seus outros deveres. Sinto Minos chegar perto de Sylphid de Basilisco e lhe dar ordens. Sinto os dois se encararem não muito longe daqui. Sinto as lágrimas grossas de um e de outro enquanto ninguém está olhando. Somos os mais poderosos seres do inferno e não podemos sequer chorar. Ayacos e Lune se foram. Minos e Sylphid queriam ter ido também. Quatro corações destroçados...

De que adianta todo nosso poder? Será que ninguém compreende que somos meros soldados? A deusa Atena. Nosso deus Hades. Cavaleiros e Kyotos são iguais. Ninguém percebe? Olho de lado para Kanon de Gêmeos. Ele vai seguir jornada. Não sei por que mas não me sinto com a menor vontade de impedir. Tenho meus deveres e jamais me afastaria deles mas simplesmente fico observando-o ir.

_The ghost ship wanders far_

_O navio fantasma vaga longe_

_For there is no guiding star_

_Para que não haja estrela guia_

_And this treasure has no meaning anymore_

_E esse tesouro não tem mais significado_

Alguns talvez dissessem que estou em choque. Eu? Um Kyoto? Por que? Por saber que não poderei mais deixar Valentine de Harpia dizer com seus olhares incríveis que eu sou teimoso e incorrigível? Ah sim, tínhamos nossas discussões. Pensando bem, eu falava e ele apenas me olhava com jeito enigmático. Seus olhos eram tudo que eu precisava para saber de seu estado de espírito ou de suas intenções.

Dou um longo suspiro. Eu sei onde quero ir e onde quero estar. Eu sei exatamente o que preciso fazer. Rumo para o cocytos, inferno gelado. Dessa vez lágrimas me vêem. Vou ver você. Meu Valentine. Sinto cosmos em conflito. São eles. Os malditos cavaleiros que derrotei no castelo de meu senhor. Milo, Mu e Aiolia. Não quero sequer vê-los. Não quero brigar, agora não. Agora tudo que me importa é saber para que eu vivo se meu Valentine não está mais aqui. Estou sendo dramático. Mal de escorpiano... Sou um apaixonado. Um amor que nunca saberei se era possível. Há espectros com os cavaleiros. Não vou intervir. Sento-me numa rocha sem vida e penso que estou me sentindo assim, sem nada mais a não ser meu dever. Proteger Hades. É tudo que me resta?

_So where do I sail?_

_Então onde eu velejo agora?_

_A ship losing control_

_Um navio perdendo o controle_

_My cries swallowed up,_

_Minhas lágrimas engolidas,_

_Lost in the raging sea_

_Perdidas no mar furioso_

O combate logo termina e eu rumo até onde você está. Até onde o que restou de você está. Meu corpo inteiro arde de dor e tormento e caio ajoelhado com as mãos sobre meus olhos que insistem em chorar. Você é tão bonito. Meu eterno Valentine. Nem os golpes que recebeu o deixaram menos bonito. Eu te amo tanto. O inferno gelado e seus ventos cortantes. Ainda bem que os ventos expiram sons altos. Os gritos de desespero de um kyoto apaixonado seriam facilmente audíveis em outro lugar. Coloco sua cabeça em meu colo e traço linhas com meus dedos por seus belos detalhes. Ajeito seus cabelos, acaricio sua face. Não vou deixar você aqui. Não vai ficar aqui sozinho.

_So where has love gone?_

_Então para onde foi o amor?_

_Will I ever reach it?_

_Irei um dia alcançá-lo?_

_The cape of storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_O cabo das tempestades ecoa a dor que eu sinto dentro de mim_

Não é difícil erguer no meu colo seu corpo esguio. Sigo pela vastidão gelada até um lugar especial. Rochas enormes escondem uma entrada pequena de uma caverna escura. Era aqui que eu me punha escondido para observar você vigiando seus domínios. Foi aqui que eu vi você escapar do assédio de Flégias de Lycaon com um golpe potente de suas garras afiadas e mortais.

Engraçado. Nunca vi você com ninguém. Será que você estava me esperando Valentine? Será que você já amou alguém?

Coloco seu corpo sem vida ao abrigo dos demônios e das almas enojantes. Eles não conseguirão tocar em você. Ninguém nunca mais vai tocar em você. Eu não sei mais se estou chorando. Não consigo sentir nada mais. Deito-o num canto mais reservado e o melhor que posso peço a qualquer Deus existente que cuide de você. Você era tão puro e sorria de maneira tão bonita quando ouvia as gracinhas de Sylphid. Seu grande amigo Sylphid. Nem isso pude ser. Por ele eu descobri que você também sabia sorrir. Nunca sorriu para mim. Devia-me respeito não é mesmo?

_You know completely_

_Você conhece completamente_

_The taste of sin_

_O gosto do pecado_

_Melting sweet in your mouth_

_Derretendo doce na sua boca_

_Like chocolate_

_Como chocolate_

Não tem problema Valentine, eu vi seu sorriso algumas vezes e essa memória será suficiente. Não creio que terei muito mais tempo de vida. Posso sentir os exércitos de Atena avançando pelo Meikai e matando mais e mais espectros. Devo defender Hades. Não tenho muitas esperanças. Aliás, minha esperança morreu quando você foi vencido em combate.

Eu queria ter podido te ajudar, poderia ter vindo na maior velocidade possível para cuidar de você. Quem sabe estivéssemos vivos? Eu não estou mais vivo. Apenas estou respirando e andando mas não estou vivo. Somente uma alma que consegue ter esperança devia viver. A minha eu deixei para trás. Estou tão soturnamente amargurado que os entes pecadores que torturei por tantas vezes em expiação de suas penas já podem se considerar vingados. Eu queria tanto ter contado a você o quanto eu te amava. Não há mais nada para mim em lugar algum. Não há mais nada por que eu possa aspirar. Meu dever é tudo que restou.

_A moment of pleasure_

_Um momento de prazer,_

_You are fullfilled_

_Você está realizando_

_But every dream has its time_

_Mas todo sonho tem seu tempo_

_To die_

_Para morrer_

Dou-lhe um beijo na testa já fria e levanto-me com dificuldade. Não é meu corpo quem sente dificuldade. Meu coração recusa-se a ser deixado abandonado ao seu lado mas é o que acontece. Saio da pequena caverna e movo rochas enormes para tampar tudo. Nunca vão te achar. Você é meu. Ninguém nunca vai te tocar. Você é puro e perfeito. Como você veio parar aqui meu amor? Como alguém com seu jeito tímido e sendo tão introspectivo pode ter algum dia feito mal a alguém? Nós matamos e trucidamos mas nunca almas inocentes. E você era inocente. Eu sei que era. E quem são os Cavaleiros para terem certeza de alguma coisa? Quem está errado e quem está certo? Minha dor me impede de tentar decifrar o enigma.

Eu preciso ir. Sei que Kanon não vai parar até conseguir o que quer. Nossa luta vem se arrastando desde que ele chegou aqui. Precisamos terminar. De um modo ou de outro. Um de nós dois vai morrer. Adeus, Valentine. Se eu tiver sorte, serei eu a morrer em combate.

_The ghost ship wanders far_

_O navio fantasma vaga longe_

_For there is no guiding star_

_Para que não haja estrela guia_

_And this treasure has no meaning anymore_

_E esse tesouro não tem mais significado_

Corro pelo Meikai e encontro tantos corpos. Sigo uma trilha de energia e finalmente estou frente a frente com o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Nosso diálogo é curto. Eu não quero conversar. Eu não quero demorar. Sinto uma vibração estranha e Kanon me olha de maneira decidida. Somente um de nós dois vai sobreviver. É o que eu penso pelo menos. Descubro que não é bem assim. Algo acontece e a armadura que o protegia afasta-se dele. Talvez eu vença o combate. Vejo determinação nos olhos azuis. Ele é a perfeita cópia de Saga de Gêmeos.

Combate desonrado. Ele não terá chances sem armadura. Não estou aqui para ficar divagando. Encaro-o aguardando seus movimentos e ele me surpreende e lança-se contra mim e me aprisiona. O que diabos esse homem está fazendo? Será que o subestimei?

- Kanon! Assim nós vamos morrer!

Mas do que diabos tenho medo? Não há mais nenhum sentimento bom em mim. Não há mais nada para mim aqui. Meu dever é proteger Hades mas creio que não vai ser mais possível. Sinto Kanon disparar para as estrelas. Estranhas que brilham aqui. Por um momento consigo sorrir. Vou morrer. Quem sabe eu consiga encontrar você? Meu Valentine...

_Will this be my fate?_

_Vai ser este meu destino?_

Sinto Kanon se despedir. Saga de Gêmeos. O irmão dele. Eu conheci o espectro de gêmeos. Não sei porque mas o jeito que ele fala com Saga me deixa ainda mais taciturno. Sinto vontade de perguntar porque percebo uma tristeza tão grande no peito dele. Não resisto mais. Eu não precisarei mais destruir ninguém. Não precisarei mais vagar eternamente sozinho. E eu queria ter podido me declarar a você, Valentine... Será que você pode me ouvir?

So where do I sail?

Então onde eu velejo agora?

A ship losing control

Um navio perdendo o controle

My cries swallowed up,

Minhas lágrimas engolidas,

Lost in the raging sea

Perdidas no mar furioso

O atrito, a dor. Meu corpo vai desaparecer em breve. Não tenho muito mais tempo. Eu te amo, Valentine. Não vou gritar pois não quero dar esse prazer a Kanon mas dói imensamente. Minha pele queima como minha alma queimava de desejo por você. Meus ossos vibram com os poderes tremendos de Kanon. Eu vou morrer, Valentine. Será que vou poder encontrar você? Somos seres condenados à danação eterna. Somos apenas servos. Quem sabe um dia terei alguma chance de ver você.

Não evito as lágrimas que molham minha sapúris e que brotam sem parar. Não evito os soluços e por fim eu grito seu nome. Ah, Valentine... Receba-me onde quer que você esteja. Eu quero apenas cuidar de você.

Meu corpo se foi, estou apenas vagando como pó de estrelas. Sinto algo... Como posso sentir se sou apenas um tanto de poeira? Não quero entender. Uma luz estranha e eu me sinto bem. Alguém, alguma coisa pega na minha mão e eu ergo os olhos. Um sorriso. Seu sorriso. É você. Meu Valentine. Você nunca tinha sorrido para mim...

- "Não me deixe Valentine, nunca mais me deixe... Eu te amo tanto."

Dessa vez não perco tempo. Falo logo antes que esse sonho desapareça também. Não tenho muitos sonhos. Ou não tinha. O sorriso dele se alarga e seus lábios diáfanos cobrem os meus. Se isso for alucinação _post mortem_, é a melhor que já tive.

_So where has love gone?_

_Então para onde foi o amor?_

_Will I ever reach it?_

_Irei um dia alcançá-lo?_

_The cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_O cabo das tempestades ecoa a dor que eu sinto dentro de mim_

_Nota da autora: Radamanthys e Valentine são um casal muito querido para mim. Não há muitas fanfics deles, ainda, pois no que depender de mim e de minha querida Akane Mitsuko, isso vai mudar. Não sei o que as pessoas acham do casal e gostaria que opinassem, se for de suas vontades. Tenho gosto especial por angst e nunca tinha feito uma deathfic mas achei que após ver os novos OVAs de Saint Seiya, onde ocorrem ambas as mortes descritas na fanfic, eles mereciam uma releitura das cenas. A música utilizada é The Cape of Storms do Hyde, facilmente encontrável no youtube. Espero que aqueles que tiverem a paciência de ler apreciem o tempo dispendido com a fanfic e entendam que o amor, mesmo não dito, pode romper barreiras. Até a próxima e obrigada a todos que leêm e comentam e aos que apenas leêm._


End file.
